Russiaball
Russiaball is a large countryball in Eurasia and is the largest countryball in the world. Russiaball is usually strong, proudly, and it got better compared to its old Soviet days, and known for its constant rivalry against USAball and Germanyball. She can into space, and in fact she is the first into space. Personality Russiaball in many comics - man. But, according to the rules of the Russian language, Russiaball - woman. All countries, except the United Statesball, will agree that it can not win. The first will prove Franceball, Germanyball, Mongoliaball, Swedenball and Turkeyball. Russiaball has long been hated Americaball, UKball and other countries of the West. Russiaball does not listen to what they say about it. Russiaball hardened as Canadaball. Russiaball is also very religious, so she is friendly with Greeceball, Bulgariaball, Serbiaball, Romaniaball and Ethiopiaball. Relationships *Chinaball - her friend and husband. * USAball, NATOball and EUball her emenies also friends. * Belarusball and Kazakhbrick her sister and brother and her the best friends. * Egyptball - Russia's friend. * Italyball - her friend, because Italian writer Rodary very fond of the USSRball, but Italy and the enemy because of Italy's entry into NATOball and the EUball. * UKball - emeny, because he father USAball and he in NATO and EU. * Canadaball - friend and emeny of Russiaball. * Polandball - Russia's cousin. But relations have not like cousins. Just grandfather Polandball - Poland-Lithuaniaball (Rzeczpospolita) greatly crippled Russian Tsardomball. * Brazilball - her friend. * She loves her family. * Soviet Unionball - her father. "He is a the best father in the World!" - think Russiaball. * Qingball - perhaps her mother. * Russian Empireball - her grandpa. She loves her grandfather very much. * Armeniaball - friend and sister. * Arabiaball - the enemy because he, along with the United Statesball wants to ruble fell, and so does everything it can to Russian oil was cheap because he is likes America. * Estoniaball, Latviaball and Lithuaniaball - her brothers. Russiaball thinks that they fled from it into the EU and NATO and do not want to see her. * Germanyball - friend ane enemy. Sometimes they come together. He is sometimes very sorry for what he had done his father. * Countries of Skandinavia - Russia's enemies. * Greeceball, Bulgariaball and Romaniaball - her friends, even despite the fact that they are in NATO and the EU. Crimeaball - is Greece's friend too. * Japanball - friend and enemy. How to draw? Russia is biggest country and most cold country. #Therefore, we draw a big circle. #Draw three stripes: white, blue, red. White - faith, blue - hope, red - love (reference). #Draw eyes and Ushanka (because Russia is most cold country). Although the Ushanka can not draw. #COMPLETED! Images And Comics russia card.png|RUSSIA STONK! Polandball1.jpg|Polandball Discovers Oil!!!!!! :D Finland_can_into_Wikipedia.jpeg|Russsia vs finland! Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg 221-Invasion-of-Russia.png How Romania was Born.jpg Reddit legitprivilege RussiasAdoptedFamily.png Russia Visits some Friends.png Russia takes Notice.png SfUE7LW.png Reclaiming Clay.png There was never a good time to anger Russia.png NT5bAHI.jpg Russia.png|Russia wearing Ushanka|link=Russiaball Tumblr n6ydi7yxY21szo7eyo1 1280.png AIhsW5p.png PolandballWikiaAmboxPropaganda.png Kiribati, the irrelevant.png 4rBzlul.png hQSwKY7.png WTnIMJj.jpg Russia is Scary.png Tourists from around the world.png Scorched earth.png Ww1.jpg About Vladivostok.png Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg Poland cannot into space.png Roman Succession.png B7RPul6.png Asia is for Asians (2).png Seychelle shocked.png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg Reddit R3dm34t BRIC(K)S.png Reddit 767 BRICS.png Judeophobia.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Tibet's Uncertain Future.png The Crimea Crisis.jpg 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg Russiavodka.jpg Happy Turkey Day!.png Russia's meaning.png Smokes like a Turk.png Et tu, Kalinine?.png Sealand and Russia.png The Chain of Gib.png 10552543 1444298395838632 2710304661660090932 n.jpg Table flip.jpg Nuclear dominance.jpg Seychelles meets Russia.jpg Poland cannot be the exist.png Gender.png Vodka.jpg Walls.jpg Poland can into bullying.jpg germoney why.png Climate changes.jpg|Different perspectives on climate changes Team Russia.png 925506 679124568823877 945670925 n.jpg AlaskanPurchase.png ISISvsRussia.jpg SuperSmashPolandball.png Polandball46.png Swedencannotintologic.png r1.png r2.jpg r3.jpg r4.png r5.jpg r5.jpg r6.png r7.jpg r8.jpg r9.jpg r10.png r11.png r13.png r14.png r15.png TfckPqJ.png Links *Facebook page Category:Russia Category:Russiaball Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Burger Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Communism Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Anschluss Category:Superpowers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Potato Removers Category:Slavic Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Black sea Category:Terrorist Category:Terrorism Category:Vodka Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Genocide